Ordinary Destiny 2: Trouble on Tatooine
by thewookieesroar
Summary: Jax and Kira are on a vacation on Tatooine when a civil war breaks out. Will the two Jedi be able to figure it out or will Republic Clones have to be sent in?
1. A Vacation

**This is Chapter One of Book 2 of the Ordinary Destiny series: This is called Trouble on Tatooine: Onset of the Outer Rim Wars. Enjoy!**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Jax walked Kira up to the Jedi High Council. She had been telling him for weeks she was ready to be a Knight and he denied her. Finally it was her twentieth birthday and he was finally ready to have her knighted. He walked in to the council and watched Kira's face light up.

Kira was so happy. She was waiting for months to be a knight and for it to happen on her birthday, she was amazed.

"A knight you now are." Yoda finished.

"Thank you Master." She said to Yoda.

Jax walked her out and Kira could sense something was on his mind.

"We're going to vacation to Tatooine. Master Yoda has given me permission to do so." Jax said.

"What! That's awesome!" she said.

"We leave tonight." Jax said.

Jax walked with her back to their Dorm.

"Thank you so much I've always wanted to go to Tatooine!" Kira said.

"I know me too. It's to celebrate you becoming a Knight and your birthday." Jax said.

"How did you know it was my birthday? I've never told anyone." Kira said.

"I looked at Jedi Temple files so I could surprise you. Why haven't you told anyone?" Jax said.

"I just never did." Kira said.

"Well let's get on the ship. We'll be at Tatooine by tomorrow morning." Jax said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Jax got off the ship and stepped on the warm Tatooine sand. They chose to stay in a little hut in Anchorhead. Anchorhead was a more respectful town because the Tatooine government went from the Hutts to the Tatooine local government. When they walked up to the city gates they found two Tatooine guards guarding the gates.

"Identification." One said.

Jax handed them there ID's and waited.

"You may proceed, have a good time Jedi." He said.

"Thank you sir." Jax said taking his ID and walking through the open gates.

"Where is our Hut?" Kira said.

"Down this street and take a right after two intersections."

They walked up to the hut and swiped a key card. They walked in and instantly fell in love with the tiny place, it was bigger than there dorms so that was good.

"Wow this is a cute place." Kira said.

"It is pretty cool." Jax said rubbing the walls wondering how this material can be used for architecture.

"Well it's late at night so we should go to bed." Kira said.

They both walked up to the double bed and smiled at each other.

"There's two double beds." Kira said pointing behind her too the room behind them.

"You don't have to sleep over there alone." Jax said smiling slyly.

"Oh you naughty Jedi," Kira said teasingly, "I suppose it is our vacation."

"Let's have some fun while we're at it." Jax said laughing.

"I'm cool with that." She said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Well as always I have a short Chapter One and Chapter Two will introduce us to the plot. Anyways how do you think you're going to like it? I think you will. I didn't want to describe "the fun" because than I would probably have to post it on a "special" site instead of this one but as I said, things get wild when they're twenty. I'm going to let you imagine it all in your head…. If you want. I'm probably going to have to rate this M now but whatever. **


	2. Tusken Raiders Raid Again

**Chapter two here we go! I think this will be a good chapter that will introduce us to the plot and everything.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Jax awoke to the sound of yelling. He awoke Kira and they quickly got dressed. They walked outside and it looked like all hell had broken lose. Citizens were screaming, Tatooine troops were running towards the city.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" said a trooper.

"What is going on?" Jax said running with him.

"Tusken Raiders are approaching and are going to launch a siege on the city." The trooper said.

"Is there any way we could help." Jax asked.

"Unless your some Jedi knight there's nothing you can do." He said.

"I'm a Jedi Master and this Pantoran is a Jedi Knight." Jax said to him.

"Well that's ironic. We could use you but hurry we don't have much time." He said.

They ran through the gates and he saw why they were panicking. An army of Tusken Raiders were marching.

Jax and Kira ignited there lightsabers and a lot of troopers turned around to see who had a lightsaber.

"Jedi." Jax heard some in the crowd murmur.

They walked out into the middle of the battlefield.

"I'm Jax Sintal and on behalf of the Republic we order you to turn back. If there is any problem you would like settled please come forth!" Jax yelled.

A Tusken Raider could be heard yelling.

"WE DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM THE REPUBLIC!" A Tusken said.

"Tusken Raiders speak Basic?" Kira said.

"I know strange. WHOEVER SAID THAT PLEASE COME FORTH!" Jax yelled.

A Tusken Raider came forward. He stopped right in front of Jax and ignited a lightsaber.

"What?!" Jax heard the crowd say in disbelief.

"Who are you?" Jax said.

"Nobody who are you?" the Tusken said.

"I am Jax Sintal, son of the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and Jedi Master on the Jedi Council. Now tell me who you are!" Jax said.

"I am A'Sharad Hett! Former Jedi and now Great Tusken Warlord!" the Tusken said.

"Yeah. I'm going to have to order you to stand down." Jax said.

"Or what?" the Tusken said.

"I'm going to have to get Republic Clones and if necessary the Jedi Clone Army." Jax said.

"No deal." The Tusken said.

"If Clones come in you're going to die." Jax said.

"Good thing we made a conquest plan." A'Sharad said walking back among his people.

"ATTACK!" Jax yelled.

The Tatooine militia respected his authority and charged shooting endlessly. Jax himself charged and took out some Tusken Raiders. The Tusken Raiders would not go without a fight and many of the people died upon getting near the Tuskens.

"RETREAT!" Jax yelled.

The soldiers re-grouped and made a battle line.

"I'll contact the republic." Jax said using his holonet to contact them.

"Greetings Jax having a good vacation are you?" Yoda said.

"Yes Master." Jax said blocking a blaster bolt.

"Who are you fighting?" Mace Windu asked.

"Sand People are attacking Anchorhead and we're struggling to hold off the Crusade." Kira added.

"We're?" Mace Windu asked.

"The Tatooine Militia is with us and we're the generals in this battle." Jax said.

"Need support do you?" Yoda asked.

"No. I think we can work this out. Let me talk with the leader A'Sharad Hett. He claims to be a former Jedi." Jax said.

"He was. He was very stubborn about his beliefs, negotiating with him is pointless." Anakin said.

"It's worth a try Anakin." Jax said.

"Good luck, Master Sintal." Obi-Wan said smiling.

"Thank you Master." Jax said.

Jax walked to the middle of the battlefield and both sides stopped firing.

"A'Sharad. Come out." Jax said.

A'Sharad walked to the middle of the battlefield and stood there.

"What is it that angered you to the point that you decided to attack Anchorhead?" Jax asked.

"Tatooine farmers are taking our land and then telling us that they bought this land. We want to send them a message." He replied.

"How about we make sure that no farmers expand into your lands again?" Jax suggested.

"Give us all the land the farmers have took in the last nine years." He demanded.

"No. Many farmers would lose their land." Jax said.

"Then we will continue our attack." He said.

The two walked back to their respective sides. The attack started again.

After a long hour of fighting the Sand People retreated because they wanted no further loses and the conflict was going nowhere. Jax and Kira walked back to there hut.

"I'll contact the Republic and ask for some Clones in the morning." Jax said.

"Ok let's eat dinner and then go up to bed."

"Agreed." Jax said.

They heard a knock on the door and it was the trooper that they had asked what was going on.

"I am General Ruwee Malki. First off I would like to thank you for helping with the battle as I understand you are on vacation. Second, I'd like to report the Hutt's have declared war on us and say that attacks will start in the morning. We beg you to call for a Clone Army." The trooper said.

"Ok come over here." Jax said.

They got on the holonet and he contacted his mother.

"Hey Jax how is your vacation." Alliah said.

"No time to explain Mom. Sand People and Hutt Forces are attacking Tatooine cities. This is General Ruwee Malki. He will explain the situation."

"Greetings Chancellor, our Militia is not strong enough, trained enough, and well equipped for this fight. We request Clones come down here and help us with the situation." He said.

"I actually have emergency powers from the senate granting me the power to send Clones to restore order in any Outer Rim world so I will send a Cruiser with Clones to Tatooine. I ask that you clear your Capital Ship landing grounds because we don't have gunships available at the moment." Alliah said.

"Thank you Chancellor."

"Jax, Master Yoda is sending Petro and Katooni to come down and help you with this crisis. Have them stay in the other bedroom your hut has." She said.

"That's great, tell Master Yoda I said thank you."

"I will."

"Oh mom one more thing. Can you push for a bill in the senate that grants planetary militias better training?" Jax said.

"What?" Ruwee said almost speechless.

"Yes I'll get that going." Alliah said.

"Thank you Chancellor! First abolishing slavery and now this, on behalf of Tatooine I would like to thank you."

"No, thank you general for bringing this to my attention, I wouldn't want to lose the Outer Rim worlds to some warlords." She said.

"Ok well thanks for the troops mom. How long will they take?" Jax asked.

"Well the new Victory Class Star Destroyers have advanced hyperdrives so maybe twelve hours." Alliah said.

"Ok thanks we look forward to there arrival."

Jax ended the call and watched as the general walked out the door.

"Let's go up to bed. I didn't realize we slept in until one in the afternoon." Kira said.

"Agreed." Jax said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Well that is chapter two and I hope everyone liked it. Tomorrow will see the arrival of the Clones and a big battle between Tusken Raiders and Clones. The Militia will also get some training from the clones too.**


	3. Battle of Anchorhead

**Trouble on Tatooine chapter 3. As I said last chapter the Clones will arrive and will battle the Tusken Raiders. They will also train the Militia while they are there.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Jax watched as a Venator Class Star Destroyer came into Orbit. After an hour it landed at the landing platform.

"General Sintal, we are here to repel attacks from the Hutts and Sand People and train the local Militia, am I correct?" Rex said.

"Yes. I want you to take three of your best men with Kira over to that big walled in fort and begin training the Militia, I will take the rest and line them up on the side that the Tusken Raiders are attacking from." Jax said.

"Understood." Rex said as he walked away with three clones.

"Ok I want everybody lined up along the North side." Jax yelled.

"Let's move!" said a Clone.

Jax contacted the Admiral of the cruiser.

"General Sintal, what can I do for you?" Admiral Yularen.

"Where are Petro and Katooni?" He asked.

"Well they were umm…" Admiral Yularen seemed uncomfortable with the answer.

"Ok. I see where you're going, are they done or whatever." Jax asked.

"Yes they are walking out right now. They were sorry they overestimated the time." He said.

"Ok thanks Admiral." Jax said ending the call.

"Hey Jax sorry we're late." Petro said running with Katooni up to them.

"It's fine. We need to get down to the north side." Jax, Petro, and Katooni hopped on a speeder and went down to the North Side."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ok everyone stand up and get in a line!" Rex shouted as he entered the base escorted by the general of the militia.

Nobody moved they all looked at him confused.

"You heard the man!" Ruwee said.

Immediately they all got in line and Rex inspected them. They were mostly Rodian but there were some Humans and Dugs too. There were men, women, and even some young teenagers.

"The weapons most of you are using are very outdated and would have been in use when the Tusken Raiders first attacked Fort Tusken." Rex said as he examined one Rodian's weapon and found they all used the same weapon.

"We don't have the funding to buy new weapons so." Ruwee said.

"Ok, you're lucky we brought a shipment of E-11 Blasters. There the new and improved blaster." Rex said watching as some clones hauled in the blasters.

"Thank you General." Ruwee said to Rex.

"Now we will teach you how to fire these weapons. These Blasters are very accurate and will easily hit sand people at close range. I want everyone to take turns shooting at the targets." Rex said.

Ruwee watched for hours as target practice went on. He slowly saw some guys get better shots and soon the whole Militia could hit the target in red when it was twenty meters away.

"Alright! When an enemy is farther than twenty meters just focus on hitting him or her multiple times." Rex said.

"Practice for another hour." Rex said.

Rex watched for an hour and he was pretty impressed. They reminded him of the Onderon Rebels and how they were eager to learn. It was getting dark and they were still hard at work.

"Ok everyone go back to sleep and come back in the morning." Rex shouted.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was dark outside and no sign of the Sand People. Jax was getting tired and woke Kira up.

"My turn?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jax said.

Kira watched as Jax fell asleep and she watched the distance. She had never seen Sand People in person but knew what they looked like thanks to posters all over Tatooine. It was a good thing the moons emitted off a lot of light. It was like sunrise the way the suns light reflected off the moon.

"General." A Clone said.

Kira jumped, she didn't expect a Clone to be up.

"Sorry General I didn't mean to scare you. I went on a scouting report and I found an army marching towards us. They should be over that hill in a few minutes." The trooper said.

"Good job-." Kira struggled to find a name for him.

"CT-5597, they call me Jesse."

"Good work Jesse. Awake your brothers so they don't die in their sleep." Kira said.

"WAKE UP!" Kira and Jesse yelled.

Most Clones got up and grabbed their weapons.

"SAND PEOPLE ARMY IS APPROACHING!" Jesse yelled.

As he said that Sand People came over the hills. They stopped abruptly.

"Hold your fire." Kira said.

Sand People suddenly started shooting and the Clones returned fire. The Militia came up beside them and started shooting.

"Watch what the Clones do." Rex said to the Militia.

"You should teach Clones when your too old to fight." Jax said.

"As long as I'm in the Republic and the Jedi's service I am fine with that." Rex said.

Jax noticed the Sand People start to retreat and signaled the Sniper Clones to come in. They managed to stop ninety Tusken Raiders from escaping before deeming the Sand People out of sight.

"Good work." Katooni said to the snipers.

"I'll take the night watch." Petro said.

"There's no need. The sun is rising and we will need to get into the city. We will set up a fortification on the walls of the city." Jax said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**That's Chapter 3 and I hope you liked it. Please leave reviews on what you thought!**


	4. Hutt Involvement

**Chapter 4 of Trouble on Tatooine. This Chapter we will see Hutt Armies attack Anchorhead.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

After hearing of the Tusken Raiders going as far as too attack a Clone Army, more clone troopers were sent in and based at cities around the region. Rex said he could hold down the fort at Anchorhead so Jax and Kira went to Mos Espa to help with defense. Petro and Katooni were sent to Mos Eisley.

"This is Anakin's childhood town right here." Jax said to Kira.

"We should bring him back some Sand or something to remind him of his home world. You'd think he'd want to help defend it though." Kira said.

"Kira I'm going to tell you something that is horrible and it's why Anakin hates Tatooine." Jax said.

"What, why does he hate Tatooine?" Kira said.

"His mother was kidnapped by Sand People and brutally beaten. He came back just in time to go to the camp she was at and see her die." Jax said.

"That's horrible!" Kira said.

"He was also a slave here." Jax said.

"I see why he hates this place." Kira said.

"Never even mention Tatooine near Anakin." Jax said.

"I won't." Kira said.

Anyways, let's head to the fort and see what we can do here.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is a really ugly place." Katooni whispered to Petro.

"Don't say that to anyone though." Petro said.

"I don't think I will." Katooni said.

They walked into the base and were immediately greeted by the general commanding this base. He noticed it was a women and was surprised such a sexist city would appoint a women as the cities general.

"I am Merin Thorn. Ruwee told me you would be coming so I have all the troops lined up awaiting your orders." She said.

"Ok thank you General." Petro said.

She led them into a hall and the soldiers immediately got into a line.

"I'm impressed, I don't even know if my Clones could do it that fast." Petro said.

The Soldiers laughed a little but it was a short laugh.

"I take it Clones came by and gave you training?" Petro asked.

"YES SIR!" A human male said. He looked to be in his early thirties.

"I like that spirit. What is your name and where are you from?" Petro asked.

"BARAD THATCH OF BESTINE SIR." He said.

"Why did you join the Militia Barad?" Petro asked.

"TO PROTECT WHAT IS MINE SIR." Barad said.

"And what is yours?" Petro asked.

"FREEDOM AND TATOOINE."

"That is the spirit of a solider!" Petro said.

"HOORAH." The soldiers said.

"I have to say you guys are the best base I've been to so far. Now where do they usually attack from?" Petro said.

"Well if the Clones are guarding the south side than we should go to the North Side." Barad said.

"Ok than let's go." Katooni spoke up.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Rex lined up the Militia on the wall and ordered them to shoot if Sand People or a Hutt Army approached. That had been six hours ago and still no sign of anything.

"Sir? Why can't the Republic just go and wipe out the Raiders?" A trooper asked.

"We are here to help you defend. If you guys want to start conquering land we will guard the city but until than you will just keep repelling attacks." Rex said.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to wipe out the problem?" the trooper asked.

"As I said. It's your home planet. If the Sith or a system wide government were involved we would attack them but it's just an ambitious tribe." Rex said.

"Ok." The trooper said disappointed.

"What's that?" Rex asked pointing to some sail barges unloading Gamoreans.

"Hutt army!" Ruwee said.

Hutt troopers started shooting at the walls.

"Fire!" Rex said.

Clones came up and started shooting at the Hutt army. They obviously didn't care because they kept running towards the gates. Some got to the gate and were taken down by Clones guarding the gates.

Rex was firing his pistols when he noticed some air activity. The Hutts had some ships and were terrorizing the city.

"The city!" Ruwee shouted.

As he said that Republic fighters came out of space and started firing on the Hutt aircraft, it left and the Republic pilots pursued. Republic bombers came down and bombed the sail barges.

"Back to the palace!" A Rodian in the Hutt Army said.

"SNIPERS!" Rex said.

Snipers started firing at the survivors.

"Leave that Rodian in the front alive but shoot all the others." Rex said.

They obeyed and they easily took out the remains.

"Why do we let that soldier live?" a trooper asked.

"We need to let him tell Jabba there were no survivors and that Republic Air support turned the tides of the battle." Rex said.

"That's actually a pretty good idea." Another trooper said.

"Do I always have bad ideas." Rex asked.

"Well, no." She said.

"Ok good." Rex said.

"Sir we-." The trooper was cut off by the holonet ringing.

Rex answered and found A'Sharad Hett staring at him.

"Clone General Rex. Relay this to the Republic, they will need to know about this."

Rex did what A'Sharad asked and relayed it to the republic but also to the Jedi Council.

"Citizens of the Republic. I am what you call a Tusken Raider. I am here to declare the Empire of the Sand. We consist of a whole planet of Tusken Raiders and if you think a cruiser of Clones will stop us you are wrong. We will show you the might of the Sand People. Starting with an attack on Anchorhead!" he said.

It ended there and Rex waited for one of the lines to respond.

"Hmmmm, send Jedi Clones we will. Invade Sand People lands we must. No longer a threat to Tatooine. A threat to the Republic they are." Yoda said.

"I will get four cruisers of clones over there." Alliah added.

"How long will they take?" Rex asked.

"12 standard hours." Alliah said.

"Ok we await their arrival." Rex said.

"And don't worry, we have gunships this time." Alliah said.

"Ok thank you Chancellor." Rex said. Ending the call

"So now we are invading there lands." Asked the same trooper.

"Guess so." Rex said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Katooni sat on the hill when they saw a sail barge approaching.

"Fire!" Petro said.

The Militia started firing and Barad came out with a weapon the Republic Clone Hevy favored.

"Nice weapon Barad." Petro said wondering how on earth he got his hands on one of those.

A women came out with a RPS-6 Rocket Launcher and shot down the barge.

"Nice shot!" Katooni said.

"Thanks." She said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**What did you think of this chapter? I think next chapter we will see the Republic reinforcements land. Maybe an attack on a Hutt controlled village and maybe an attack on a Tusken encampment.**


	5. The Siege of Rexingberg

**Chapter 5 this will be where the campaign on the Sand People and Hutts start. I'm estimating this will be nine chapters but I'm probably going to add more stuff so probably going to be more.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Rex watched as the last Gunship unloaded its troops. The Sand People had constructed some villages to the west and there job was to wipe it out. Everyone in the Empire of the Sand was instructed to attack Clones or Jedi troops if there village is to be attacked, even women and children. Rex felt bad for having to kill children but if they pose a threat to his brothers he will have to wipe them up.

"Alright let's go." Cody said.

The 327th Sky Corp was sent here to. Partially because Obi-Wan was here and he wanted his clone division with him.

"Ok Rex let's start moving along." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes general." Rex said.

The Jedi were generals in the Clone army even though they had their own army. Rex was thankful the Jedi were there. People in the Senate didn't give Clones much rights until the Jedi Senator Luminara Unduli pushed for an equal rights bill giving Droids and Clones equal rights. The Jedi also made sure the Clone Army was kept in service and paid well. Rex would have certainly joined the Jedi army. Spear had taught him how to wield a lightsaber and Rex did well but he would be the only one that didn't know the force. As long as he could wear his clone armor he'd be fine with adding another weapon to his arsenal.

"Just over the hill is a Tusken Encampment. It is said this is where A'Sharad is preparing for a strike on Anchorhead so expect a load of Sand Troopers." Obi-Wan said.

They marched over the hill and sure enough Sand People were lined up and ready to march. They even had Banthas lined up and Sand Troopers behind them.

"FIRE!" Obi-Wan said.

The Clones started firing and the Sand People suffered heavy casualties in the first few seconds of the attack. When they did get organized it was a battle. Causalities were on both sides.

"We need an airstrike at Little Horn." Obi-Wan said into his comlink as he struggled to block blaster fire.

"We have ten aircraft near your position. ETA one minute." Admiral Yularen said.

"Thank you Admiral." Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan kept blocking blaster bolts and it started to get over whelming. The bombers came in and bombed the Sand Army. It was then that Obi-Wan noticed A'Sharad blocking bolts for his troopers.

"Focus your fire on the Dark Jedi!" Obi-Wan yelled.

Blaster bolts fired at A'Sharad and some missed but hit the Tusken Raiders near him. Obi-Wan signaled a few Clones to shoot at the clones on his outside. They managed to kill some Sand People and Obi-Wan signaled the Clones to surround the village. All the Tuskens kept shooting the Clones as they surrounded the village. The Clones set the village on fire.

Rex watched as all the Sand People flooded out of the village and were shot dead by his brothers. It was like Dominoes. Rex thought of the Dominoes he saw kids play with on Coruscant. They were imported from Malastare and were pretty fascinating to his mind.

"Let me take him!" Obi-Wan said as A'Sharad marched towards him.

"OBI-WAN! YOU RUINED MY EMPIRE!" A'Sharad yelled in his fury.

A'Sharad swung his lightsaber but Obi-Wan quickly blocked. Obi-Wan flipped over him and swung but A'Sharad countered just in time. A'Sharad swung in is rage very carelessly. Obi-Wan blocked and then cut off his arm.

"Let me kill execute him." Rex said.

"Go ahead." Obi-Wan.

"General Hett. This is for when we accompanied you to Nal Hutta and I saw you murder some of my brothers. This is justice for them!" Rex said.

"I... I... I didn't…. Uhhhh." A'Sharad moaned.

Rex shot him in the head ending the Sand Persons life.

"Let's move on, the troops are supposed to meet up at The Lost City of the Sand People. That is there current capital." Obi-Wan said.

"Lets go!" Rex yelled.

Obi-Wan walked behind the clones looking behind him and watching the city burn. It was a well built city and it was a shame they had to burn it down.

"HOLD UP." Obi-Wan said.

"What?" Rex asked.

"Put out the fire. We will get people into this city. Homeless people will now have a home." Obi-Wan said.

Clones rushed back and put out the fire. Almost thirty percent of the city was damaged but surprisingly it was in good shape. The houses were like those in Anchorhead and not the traditional teepee the sand people live in. Rex had to admit the Sand People did a nice job building this.

"Make sure all the fire is out." Obi-Wan said.

Rex walked around and watched the Clones check for more fire. He observed the houses interiors and noticed bits of writing on the bottom of the sides of the huts. He looked up at the Twin Suns and thought about how the Tuskens must have adored this city.

"Rex, what would you like to name this city?" Obi-Wan asked him.

"I don't know sir." Rex said.

"Think of something. I have Clones building a sign on the outside and they requested that you name the city." Obi-Wan said.

Rex thought and thought but couldn't bring up anything he liked.

"This will probably be the capital due to its size. Name it something meaningful." Obi-Wan said.

"The capital of Tatooine sir?" Rex said.

"Yes." Obi-Wan said.

"I can't think of anything." Rex said.

"Does Rexingberg sound good?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That sounds great!" Rex said excited he had a city named after him.

"We have a garrison here and the government is moving here in a bit. We need to finish off the raiders and get this party over.

Cody walked up next to Rex.

"Hey Cody!" Rex said.

"Heard you got this city named after you." Cody said.

"Yeah!" Rex said.

"I call naming the next city!" Cody said.

"Have at it. I've done enough thinking for today." Rex said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**What do you think of Rexingberg? I couldn't think of anything else besides New Coruscant, Tatooine City, Rextown, and Rexingberg so I picked Rexingberg. Next Chapter we will attack the lost city of the Tusken Raiders.**


	6. One Down, One to Go

**I realize I write faster than you guys can review but…. I get bored so yeah! Please Review, Follow, and if it's the case favorite this story. Refer to friend or family member who may like this. I'm here to entertain you guys and I'd like to entertain as many people as possible. If there's something in the story you don't like tell me in the reviews so that I can make a plot line that would interest you.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Cody walked over the hill and saw the lost city and noticed many other armies were laying on the hills hiding from sight and he signaled his army to do the same.

"We're here." Obi-Wan whispered into the comlink.

"Start the attack." A Clone said on the other side.

Cody shot a Tusken Trooper. The second he did all hell broke loose. Tuskens poured out of the city with their guns and gafi sticks and started attacking the clones.

Rex and his squad mowed them down and proceeded to the city gates. They set a bomb near the wall and blew through the wall. Instantly Tuskens attacked them but they were no match for blasters. He watched General Kenobi jump over him and take out a lot of Tusken Raiders but he was hit by a gafi stick at one point but Rex came in and punched the Tusken and shot him in the face.

"Thanks." Obi-Wan said brushing the dust off of him.

"No problem General." Rex said.

"Clear the houses." Obi-Wan said.

Rex watched as a whole world of Tusken Raiders poured out of the caves of the Canyon. Some Tuskens walked up and made a line with their backs turned to the Clones.

"Hold your fire." Obi-Wan said noticing the Tuskens weren't a threat.

The army stopped at the sight of all the Tusken Raiders. The Peaceful Raiders grunted some noises.

"General what are they saying?" Cody asked.

"If I'm not mistaken they are ordering there army to stop. They want to be able to co-exist with the Tatooine people." Obi-Wan said.

The grunting kept going on until the army laid down their weapons. Obi-Wan told the Tusken Pacifists to translate for him.

"Who do I have the pleasure of meeting." Obi-Wan said.

The Tusken translated that and he could feel the Tusken Generals force signature light up. The General grunted something back.

"Hello General Kit'war'ata. I'm here to end this war so if there are some terms you'd like to set up that'd be great."

The Tusken General grunted something and it seemed like he was angry.

"You want this city to be an only Tusken city and Tusken Raiders will have to get the permission of the Tatooine government before settling in an area outside of ten miles as long as the water be unblocked so they can live here. Sounds good to me. You would make a good politician." Obi-Wan said.

The Tusken General grunted with a hint of laughter.

"Politics bores me too. Contact the Jedi Temple if these standards are not met. I will inform the Tatooine government of this." Obi-Wan said marching his troops out of the city.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Obi-Wan finished telling the Tatooine Prime Minister Garno Ibil the deal he made.

"Sounds good to me. We will make sure that dam gets chopped down. I will see to it this treaty is honored by all citizens of Tatooine." Garno said.

"Thank you Prime Minister. I hope this starts a bright future for Tatooine." Obi-Wan said.

"There is still the problem of the Republic not paying attention to the Outer Rim worlds. You need to make sure you care for all your worlds, not just those near Coruscant." He said.

"I understand. It'd be awesome if you could join in on one of Chancellor Sintal's meetings to pitch in and figure out a way to improve life in the Outer Rim as it is one of our concerns." Obi-Wan said.

"I would love to. Have her call me. I would hate to have a war over the Outer Rim's treatment." Garno said happily.

"War? Who ever said anything about war?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Some talk has been going around about reviving the Droid Armies to take down the Republic." Garno said gravely.

"I will bring that to the attention of the Jedi Council. Do you know who said that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Poggle the III said he wanted to avenge his father. He has actually began work on a droid army and may have a lot of droids done. He is buying hyperdrives right now so he is mostly done." Garno said.

"And when were you going to tell the Republic this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well since you were so kind to let me in on a Chancellor's meeting, I decided I'd be kind and give you some good Intel. I have cells all over the galaxy that give me Intel every day." Garno said in a powerful voice.

"Thank you Garno for bringing this to our attention." Obi-Wan said.

"Let me help with reforms and I can give you more and more Intel." Garno said.

"Ok, I'm off to Coruscant." Obi-Wan said shaking Garno's hand and leaving.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"So you're saying that we're going to be engulfed into another war!" shouted Mace Windu.

"Yes. I offered credits to smugglers who could tell me what's going on at Geonosis and they said they're building ships that haven't been seen since the Clone Wars." Obi-Wan said.

"We must wipe them out immediately. Planetary Bombardment will do the job." Anakin Skywalker said.

"Is that really necessary?" Ahsoka asked.

"Do you want Clone Wars round 2?" Anakin asked.

"Innocent citizens are at risk!" Ahsoka said.

"Geonosis was the only separatist world that didn't rejoin the Republic. It is a separate state. Therefore we are not bombarding Republic citizens." Shaak Ti said.

"Enter you may, Chancellor Sintal." Yoda said. 

"Jax told me what was going on with Geonosis and I feel we need to do something about it." Alliah said.

"We are planning on a Planetary Bombardment." Anakin said.

"Granted. I don't want another Clone Wars. If anyone here does, speak now or forever hold your peace." Alliah said.

Anakin was surprised. He had never seen Chancellor Sintal this serious.

"I will take twenty capital ships and large amounts of Jedi Troops and Clone Troopers and bombard Geonosis." Obi-Wan said.

"With you, Master Tano, Master Ti, Master Skywalker, and Master Unduli will be. Leave soon, you will." Yoda said.

"We will do our best Master." Ahsoka said.

"Then succeed, you will." Yoda said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Jax laid in bed glad the catastrophe was over. All he wanted was some peace and quiet with Kira.

"This was a fun vacation. I don't care how many Tusken Raiders we were forced to kill. It was a fun vacation." Kira said.

"I fear we are dragging ourselves into another war." Jax said.

"I'm feeling a small conflict coming. It won't be as bad as the Clone Wars though." Kira said.

"I don't know what can be worse than the Clone Wars." Jax said.

"I'm getting tired. All the fighting has made me tired." Kira said.

"Agreed." Jax said.

"Good night." Kira said.

"Good night." Jax said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The Twenty Capital Ships dropped out of hyper space and Obi-Wan saw it. A Separatist looking fleet was stationed here.

"Fire at the Capital Ships!" Luminara yelled before Obi-Wan could open his mouth.

The Geonosian ships got in position and started firing much to Obi-Wans surprise.

"Admiral, deploy the fighters!" Ahsoka yelled.

After a minute fighters poured out of the Capital Ships. They swarmed the Geonosisian Ships and fired. Droid Fighters were deployed but didn't have good armor and a slight scorch would blow the fighter up.

"I want five capital ships to begin orbital bombardment." Obi-Wan said.

Five Capital Ships proceeded to bombard Geonosis. They saw from orbit the planet start to cloud. It didn't look great for Geonosis.

"Do you think we were too harsh?" Said Ahsoka noticing the clouds.

"No. Would you want another Clone Wars?" Luminara said to her.

"I guess we did what was right." Ahsoka said.

They watched as other Geonosisian Ships blew up or fled.

"Should we follow them?" asked Ahsoka.

"No. We taught them a lesson they won't forget and that's good enough." Obi-Wan said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Trouble on Tatooine is not over because we still have the Hutts to deal with. I hope you liked this chapter because I've been working on it for a while. Also make sure to check out my Instagram thewookieesroar for sneak peeks and updates for the story and future stories. Have a good day! Also the new Darth Maul project I'm working on will be coming soon!**


	7. Hutt Empire

**Trouble on Tatooine Chapter 7! This chapter will mainly focus on the Hutts and what's going on with them and this "Planetary" war. This first part will be seen through the eyes of one of Jabba's executives.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mart watched as the Rodians were put on board the transport. Ever since the war on Tatooine had started Jabba said he wanted them brought to Nal Hutta to train for his secret Hutt Empire. Jabba had plans. He wanted revenge against the Republic for kicking him out of his palace on Tatooine. He now lived in the Hutt Palace on Nal Hutta but he still wanted revenge. He was working with Poggle III to attack the Republic but the Republic found out about the plan somehow and attacked. Lots of Droids and ships were done and some escaped.

"A Rodian is putting up resistance." Said a Droid Commander.

"Shoot him down." Mart said.

Mart watched the droids shoot down anybody giving resistance. He prepared his speech that he usually gave to the Rodians.

"I assure you, you are not slaves. You are to be trained as elite soldiers in the Hutt Empire! You will be treated with respect and feared by all of your opponents." Mart boomed.

The Rodians cheered and ran aboard the ship. Rodians loved being feared by people and he knew that would sway them to his side. Mart walked aboard the ship and went to the cockpit of the transport.

"Nal Hutta I assume." Said the pilot.

"You assume well." Mart said.

He watched as the blue line of hyperspace appeared. He walked back to his quarters and grabbed his blaster and clipped it to his side. He walked back up to the cockpit of the transport and they came out of hyperspace. Jabba appeared via holonet.

"A gaba doo." Jabba said.

"Yes it was successful." Mart replied.

"Bring the Rodians to me." Jabba said.

"Yes sir." Mart said.

The ship landed and Mart ordered the Gammoreans to escort the Rodians to Jabba's quarters. Mart walked through the palace to his room and sat on his couch and turned on the holonet news.

"Geonosis underwent heavy bombardment by the Republic leaving only a few Geonosians left. The planet is in ruins. The bombardment was part of a plot to rebuild the droid armies of the Separatists. Intel says that Jabba the Hutt played a key role in the rebuild of the fleet. Intel comes from a seventeen year old smuggler who was one of Jabba's best. He pilots a modified 1300f YT freighter. He has one other crew member but the other crew member is yet to be named." The anchor said.

Mart wondered who betrayed Jabba. A modified freighter… He wasn't really in the smuggling department so he couldn't really do anything. He turned off the Holonet and went to take a nap.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Thank you for this intel." Obi-Wan said to the boy.

"No problem, anything to wipe this scumbag off the face of the galaxy." The kid said.

"What's your name again?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Solo, Han Solo…. And this is-."

"Chewbacca." Obi-Wan said smiling at the Wookiee.

"How'd you know?" Han asked in disbelief.

"I met him during the Clone Wars. He is a warrior! How'd you guys meet?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Trandoshan slavers. They assaulted him and I shot them down. He thinks he owes me a life debt but really were friends."

Chewbacca growled angrily.

"Ok ok it's a life debt." Han said giving in.

"Well here are some credits for your thanks. Bye." Obi-Wan said.

Chewbacca growled and Han nodded.

"We want to stay here and help you fight. I've got smuggler friends who would love to give you Intel… For a price." Han said.

"You may stay here. You can stay in a guest room at the Jedi Temple." Obi-Wan said.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Han said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Han was looking out the window when he felt someone pull on his shirt. It was a boy with blonde hair and looked no more than seven. There was also a girl with brown hair who stared at him and admired him.

"What's your name." the boy said.

"Han Solo." He said smiling at the kid.

"Who's the furry guy?"

Chewbacca knelt and rubbed his head.

"This is Chewbacca. You can call him Chewy if you'd like." Han said laughing.

"I'm Luke and this is my sister Leia." The boy said.

The girl giggled. She waved and hid behind Luke.

"Hey you two." Said a man's voice.

Han looked up and couldn't believe who he saw.

"I'm so sorry." The man said.

"Anakin Skywalker. Am I correct?" Han asked.

"Yes you are." Anakin replied.

"They were fine, they were just curious." Han said.

"Good."

"Are you a pilot?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Han said smiling.

"I'm not such a bad pilot myself." Luke said.

"Luke you don't know how to fly." Anakin said.

Han laughed. It was obvious this kid wanted to fly and he heard Anakin Skywalker was one of the best pilots in the galaxy. He must look up to his father.

"I can fly on the simulators." Luke said.

"Ok I'll give you that one." Anakin said.

"Do they have spare time?" Han asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Anakin asked.

"Would you like to take them to see my ship?" Han asked.

"I'm sure they'd love that." Anakin said.

They walked down to the hanger and the kids instantly got excited.

"WOW! A real freighter!" Luke said in awe of what he was witnessing.

"It's the Millennium Falcon. I was a smuggler at on point. I quit that business and decided to give info about Jabba to the Republic. That's why I'm staying here." Han said.

"Can we go inside?" Luke asked.

"Now L-." Anakin began.

"That's why you're here." Han said cutting off Anakin.

Anakin gave on a smile knowing the kids would love it. They walked inside and the children were instantly amazed.

"This is the lounge area." Han said pointing to a room.

They walked to the cockpit.

"This is the cockpit."

"Awesome!" Luke said.

He continued the amazing the young Skywalkers every time he entered a new room. They walked out and stood looking the ship.

"Did you like it?" Han asked.

"It was awesome!" Luke said.

"What do we say?" Anakin asked.

"Thank you Captain Solo!" Luke said.

"You're welcome." Han laughed shaking his hand and Leia's hand.

"Captain Solo? Where is Chewy from?" Leia asked.

"He's a Wookiee and he is from the lush world of Kashyyyk." Han said.

"Oh." Leia said.

"Well goodbye you guys." Han said.

"Bye Captain." Luke said.

Han watched them walk away and then left the ship.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Jax looked at Kira and smiled. They were heading back to Coruscant after a fun vacation.

"Did you enjoy the vacation?" Jax asked.

"Yes I loved it. Almost as much as you." Kira said.

"That's a good sign." Jax said kissing her on the forehead.

They got out of hyperspace and boarded a gunship.

"Ready for our reentrance into the drama?" Jax asked.

"Yeah." Kira said.

They landed near the hanger and got out of the gunship. They walked to their quarters and unpacked there stuff.

"Home sweet home." Kira said.

They heard there door hiss pen and saw Master Yoda standing there.

"A good vacation, did you have?" Yoda asked.

"Yes master. It was awesome." Kira said.

"Hear about the Hutts did you?" Yoda asked.

"What about them." Jax asked.

"Revived some of the droid army, they did." Yoda said.

"Shit." Jax said.

"Require you in the council we do." Yoda said.

"Ok. Kira I'll be right back." Jax said.

"Ok." Kira said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"The Hutts are building an army to take you guys down. Rodians and Droids make up the army," Han said, "They also have some super weapon. It's like a giant moon. It can destroy whole entire planets."

"We must destroy that super weapon before it is operational." Mace Windu said.

"It's vulnerable. The main reactor is exposed as it doesn't have a big outer covering." Hans said.

"Me Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Luminara will go to take it down. We are good pilots." Anakin said.

"Ok take ten capital ships with you." Mace Windu said.

"May the Force be with you." Shaak Ti said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ok so that wraps up chapter seven. Chapter eight may be the last chapter. Have a good day!**


	8. No More Hutts

**Welcome to the final chapter of Trouble on Tatooine. The assault on the Death Star will take place in this chapter. I'm so excited to write this so I'm going to stop with the notes.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

"We are coming out of hyperspace near the Hutt Weapon." A Clone said.

"Fire at all Separatist, I mean, Hutt ships when we get out of hyperspace." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes general." The Clone said issuing orders to the gunners.

"Let's hope this works." Anakin said.

"I think we will be quiet all right." Obi-Wan said to Anakin.

"Let's get in the fighters." Anakin said.

They ran down to the hanger and hoped into the Starfighters.

"You are clear general." Admiral Yularen said.

"Thank you admiral." Anakin said taking off.

"We have swarms on the left and the right." Ahsoka said.

"I see them snips. Luckily while I was working with the designing team for the new Jedi Starfighters I put in some weapons requests." Anakin said slyly.

"This can't be good." Obi-Wan said.

"Should we pull up now or die later." Luminara said sarcastically.

"Detonator swarms." Anakin said pushing the button releasing little chips that exploded taking out Hutt Fighters.

"Oh boy. He's going to have lots of fun with these Starfighters." Obi-Wan said.

"This is Ad- laren."

"Admiral?" Anakin said.

"Take out the capital ships. We are sustaining heavy fire and can't keep it up for long." Admiarl Yularen said.

"Ok everyone follow me." Anakin said barrel rolling down towards a Hutt Ship.

"Buzz droids." Ahsoka said.

"Electrifiers are the blue buttons near the airlock. Push those and the buzz droids will be electrocuted off your ship." Anakin said.

Ahsoka watched as the Buzz droids were shocked and sent into space.

"I'm liking these ships already!" Luminara said.

"Hutt Ships have no energy shields near the engines. Hit them there with an ion cannon or heavy laser and they will explode." Admiral Yularen said.

"Ion Cannons ready." Anakin said.

"Ready." Ahsoka replied.

"Fire!" Anakin said.

They each hit a ship and they immediately exploded. A bigger Hutt Ship came out of Hyperspace.

"That thing is bigger than the Super Star Destroyers they are working on, on Coruscant." Obi-Wan said.

"Fire at the Mega Ship." Anakin said.

Three Hutt Ships detached from the mega ship and began firing. Anakin sensed something but couldn't pin point what it was.

"Do you feel it too?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah." Anakin said.

"It's disturbing no doubt." Obi-Wan said.

Luminara was getting rocked with laser fire. The other three weren't as bad but were still getting cooked.

"This is the end." Luminara said.

"WOOOHOOO!" A voice said over the mic.

Suddenly the three ships exploded and the blaster fire stopped.

"What the?" Anakin said.

"You guys were getting roasted!" Han Solo said.

"Han! Do you know how to destroy the mega ship?" Anakin asked.

"Tons of Ion Cannon fire will disable it shields and then you can even blow it up with Ion Cannons." Han said.

"Fire on the mega ship Admiral!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Han come with us. We will destroy the Hutt weapon." Luminara said.

They flew towards the space station but were confronted by star fighters.

"Han, Ahsoka, and I will take care of them." Luminara said.

"Ok." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan and Anakin flew towards the main reactor. They fired the Ions at the reactor. It didn't do anything.

"Mega Ship is down and is falling towards your position." Ahsoka said.

"Let's go!" Anakin yelled.

They flew away and turned around to watch the explosion at a safe distance. The Mega Ship hit the Death Star and both blew up and disintegrated.

"That was pretty." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah!" Obi-Wan said.

They heard cheering and clapping over the mic. Everyone was happy this crisis was over. There fleet was gone. All they had to do was invade Nal Hutta.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The four jedi walked into the council and waited for greetings.

"Triumphant, were you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes master. The Hutt Space Station is destroyed along with a ship that is twice the size of a super star destroyer." Obi-Wan said.

"Hmmmm… A good job, you did. Over, this war isn't." Yoda said.

"I understand master." Obi-Wan said.

"Invade Nal Hutta, we must." Yoda said.

"I agree. Nal Hutta is a priority." Mace Windu said.

"Rest up, you should. Invade Nal Hutta later, we will." Yoda said.

"Yes master." Obi-Wan said.

"This council is dismissed." Yoda said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanan sat there watching this little kid go through an exercise routine. This kid obviously had skill in the force and he would love to teach the kid. His master had advised him to take on a Padawan soon. He decided he would walk up to the kid and ask him some questions.

"Hey kid." Kanan said to the youngling.

"What?" the kid said.

"Whats your name." Kanan asked.

"Ezra Bridger." The kid said.

"Hi Ezra. I'm Kanan Jarrus. What level are you in training wise?" Kanan asked.

"At the rate I practice I'm at a twelve year olds level by now." Ezra replied.

"Would you be ready for a Master?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah I'd love to be a Padawan." Ezra said.

"Ok come with me." Kanan said.

They walked up to the council and stood in front of Yoda the only master left in the chambers.

"Taken a Padawan you have?" Yoda asked.

"Yes. I wish for him to be my Padawan." Kanan said.

Yoda cut off the braid younglings wear. "Master and Padawan you now are."

The two walked out of the council and Ezra packed his stuff and moved into Kanan's dorm.

"This room is yours." Kanan said pointing to the empty room.

"Cool." Ezra took out some gadgets and started putting them on a table in a neat fashion.

"This is going to be fun." Kanan said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"The sweet smell of Hutts." Ahsoka said as they landed on Nal Hutta.

"I know. The Palace is this way." Jax said.

"Jabba thinks the battle is up in space so let's quietly approach his palace." Spear said piping in.

"Thank you Spear." Anakin said.

They marched until they came to a clearing with a huge palace. They marched inside and were met by Rodians. Ahsoka leapt up and killed the stunned Rodians.

"Nice and quiet." Ahsoka said.

They kept walking until they came to a throne room with a sleeping Jabba. They killed everyone in the room and surrounded him. Ahsoka walked up to his ear.

"WAKE UP YOU GIANT SPACE SLUG!" Ahsoka yelled in his ear.

"Huuuh groda mudy." Jabba said.

"You are to be executed. Any final words." Spear said.

"Long live the Hutts." Jabba said.

Spear stabbed Jabba ending the crisis.

"Let's get off this slime planet." Ahsoka said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Book 3 coming soon. I'm going to release a Darth Maul Fanfiction but I'm also going to release one with different outcomes in episode III so expect one of those two before Book 3. **


End file.
